buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Battlecardfighter/Future Card Buddyfight: Neo - Chapter 1
Officially renamed Future Card Buddyfight: THE KNIGHT ---- In this world, there's one thing that is shared by the people of this world, buddyfight. Buddyfight is a card game where you call monsters from other worlds to fight for you and is pretty much the greatest. Our story begins in the year 2038, in beautiful Chokyoto, Japan. ---- "Stop right there." In the darkness of the night, a man was being chased by a buddy police officer. However, the man was able to evade the officer by going into a dark alleyway. At the end of it was an empty space of a basketball court. "Looks like I lost him." He looked inside of the briefcase he was carrying and inside was a huge amount of buddyfight cards. And just when he thought he was safe, he heard a metallic clanging. He looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. From another alley, a suit of black armor came. "Who are you, huh?" the man asked the suit of armor its identity "The Knight," the suit of armor simply responded. The man, not caring about what he's capable of, tried to cut and run, only to be stopped by an old man in blue and gold armor, wielding a similarly colored lance, riding a yellow dragon with similarly colored armor. "What do you want!?" The Knight simply held up his shield. It had a blue crystal in the middle, indicating a core gadget. "A buddyfight, huh. Alright, I'll beat you down." He pulled out a core deck case and it changed into a hammer. He then luminized six cards from it. "This is the start of the adventure. A story that shall be passed down from now to the ages to come. Luminize, Knight's Glory." The Knight luminized the cards with an unexpected vigor "Let's raise the flag!" They both yelled out the ceremonial starting words "I'm with Danger World" The Danger World flag was stabbed into the ground and next to the criminal was a brown dragon, Clash Dragon Gaelcorga "I fight for Dungeon World" The Dungeon World Flag hung over the knight and the old dragon rider. Criminal: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 The Knight: Hand 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 "I think I'll go first. I charge and draw." The criminal got a head start in the game. "I buddy call Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the center." The brown dragon jumped from the criminal's side to the front, while the criminal gained 1 life. "Gaelcorga, attack the fighter" the brown dragon roared, then rushed towards The Knight and slice through him with his claws, dealing 3 damage to him. END OF MOVE Criminal: Hand: 5, Gauge: 3, Life: 11 The Knight: Hand 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 7 The knight, not phased by the attack, proceeded to start his turn. "Draw, charge and draw. I pay one gauge to equip Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger and pay another gauge to call Baptism Knight, Kamil to the left." A gold and blue spear appeared in The Knight's hand while a blond knight wearing white and gold clothing appeared at The Knight's left, wielding a silver katana. "Kamil's skill, when he appears on the field, if I have an item equipped, then I add a knight item to my hand" the blond knight brought a card out of nowhere and threw it towards the knight, who added it to his hand. "I buddy call Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right." The old dragon rider moved to the right of The Knight, allowing him to regain 1 life. "I link attack with El Quixote" Both The Knight and the old dragon rider ran towards the brown dragon, stabbing right through it. One that was done, they rushed towards the fighter. "Double penetrate" Both The Knight and the dragon rider stabbed the criminal, dealing him 3 damage. "Kamil, attack the fighter" "Yes sir" The blond knight rushed towards the criminal "I cast Battle Aura Circle" The criminal casted a magic card, while caused red lines to encircle him, preventing Kamil's katana from striking him. END OF MOVE Criminal: Hand: 4, Gauge: 3, Life: 8 The Knight: Hand 5, Gauge: 2, Life: 8 "There's no way I'm gonna lose. Draw, charge and draw. I call Gaelcorga to the right, Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left, and I pay 2 gauge and call Axe Dragon, Dorcas to the center." The brown dragon appeared again, this time to the criminal's right. A blue winged dragon appeared to his left and in front of him, a gray dragon with a blade-like extension on its face appeared. "I equip Boulder Piercing Spear" a blue spear appeared in his hands. "Garg, attack the old man" The blue dragon roared as it prepared to attack "I cast Hidden Crossbow" The Knight casted a magic card which transformed into an arrow and destroyed the blue dragon. "In that case, Gaelcorga, Dorcas, attack that cosplayer" Both the brown and gray dragon ran toward The Knight, striking him and dealing him 6 damage in total END OF MOVE Criminal: Hand: 1, Gauge: 2, Life: 8 The Knight: Hand 4, Gauge: 2, Life: 2 After dusting off his armor, The Knight started his turn. "Draw, charge and draw. I pay one life to equip Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger." A grey and dark blue spear appeared in his other hand and he attached the ends of both spears together. "Wait, you can't equip two items at once" The criminal spoke in disbelief at what The Knight did. "These items can" The Knight gave his answer, in which the criminal could only growl at. "When I have Eisen Tiger equiped, Blitz Tiger gains 4000 power, meaning that you Battle Spirit Unite is useless. The criminal growled once again, as he was figured out. "I link attack Dorcas with Blitz and El Quixote" Both The Knight and the old dragon rider ran toward the gray dragon, destroying and dealing 3 damage to the criminal due to penetrate. "Now, I attack with Eisen" The Knight used the other end of the double-ended spear to stab the criminal, dealing another 2 damage. "Kamil, finish this" the blond knight sliced through the criminal's remaining life, somehow destroying his core deck case in the process. WINNER: THE KNIGHT Unfinished Category:Blog posts